The Unknown Hearts
by Perfectedflaw
Summary: A kit has an abnormal power. The Unknown Hearts is a great story!


* * *

MINE! No one may take this without MY permission!

There are different clans by the way!

This Is a Warrior thing, it just has more rouges in it,

Clans-

Bushclan-

LeaderFogstar

Swampclan-

LeaderMorningstar

Hillclan-

LeaderGreystar

Fernclan-

LeaderTreestar

Main Characters Both are part of Fernclan-

Dawnkit/paw/flower/star

Silentkit/paw/song

* * *

A grey tom padded into the nursery. He walked up to a she-cat with kits. He nuzzled the she-cat and licked each one of the kits.

"They're beautiful." He murmured.

The she-cat smiled, "I know." She pointed to the pale grey one, "This one is Dawnkit," then she pointed to the dark grey one, "and this is Silentkit." She licked the sleeping Silentkit tenderly.

The tom nodded his head.

Dawnkit arose on shaky feet. She looked at the tom. "Daddy!" the kit squealed. Silentkit looked up. "Daddy?" She asked.

The tom smiled and nodded.

"Treestar!" A voice sounded from above. Treestar looked at the she-cat, "I have to go, Ivorymoon, my love." He licked her on the forehead and left.

Ivorymoon looked after him for a long time but eventually curled up and fell asleep.

Dawnkit looked after her father longingly. Silentkit did the same. Soon they both curled up and fell asleep as well.

Streaks of sunlight poured into the den. Dawnkit let out a yawn, which woke Silentkit. Their mother, Ivorymoon was not yet awake, so the kits figured they were free for the morning. Dawnkit stood up and awkwardly trotted to the mouth of the nursery. Silentkit looked delighted and happily followed. The two kits wandered out into the frosty air at a brisk pace. The Dawn patrol had left and the camp was totally silent except for the occasional grunt or snore you could hear from the warriors den. Dawnkit and silentkit made their way to the entrance of camp. The entrance was made of three or four thorn bushes. Some brave cat had carved a tunnel through the thorny branches. Dawnkit and Silentkit looked at each other for a second then excitedly ran through into the forest.

The kits sniffed everything; they scratched all the trees, and rolled in all the mud. Soon they came upon a small clearing. Dawnkit let out a yowl of glee and raced to the center rolling around in a group of flowers. Silentkit, instead of rolling around, stalked Dawnkit, hiding in the long grass. Silentkit crept closer, closer, closer…POUNCED!

Dawnkit jumped up in surprise. Silentkit, catching Dawnkit in mid air gave a blow to her side, sending Dawnkit to the ground, with a loud thump. Dawnkit yelped in pain. Silentkit not knowing what she had done cautiously walked up to Dawnkit. Dawnkit did not look hurt from the way Silentkit saw it. Silentkit looked puzzled. Dawnkit let out another yelp of pain. Silentkit pushed Dawnkit over so she was on her other side. Dawnkit breathed in deep, and then suddenly let out a fierce yowl of pain. Embedded in Dawnkit's side was a large, sharp stone. Silentkit fastened her teeth around the stone. Dawnkit screeched in anguish as Silentkit jerked the stone out of her side. Silentkit dropped the stone and stared in horror as her sister's side bled.

Soon, she heard a rustle in the bush and out came the dawn patrol. They all stared with hatred in their eyes as they looked from Dawnkit to Silentkit, who's teeth and paws were matted with Dawnkit's blood from when Silentkit pulled the stone out. Silentkit looked away from the gazes of the horror stricken cats, but what she was really looking away from was her father, Treestar's, disappointed eyes. The warriors talked in hushed tones, then one of them came and picked up Dawnkit who whimpered softly, and then another who picked up Silentkit. The warriors then headed back to camp with Silentkit and Dawnkit.

Ivorymoon ran to Dawnkit, completely ignoring Silentkit. The warriors dropped Dawnkit to let her mother, Ivorymoon, take her to the medicine cat. Silentkit watched in silence as the warriors carried her to Treestar. The dropped her in front of him and left. Treestar looked down at Silentkit. Silentkit simply looked away, not wanting to meet the leader, her father's, disapproving gaze.

"Silentkit, my daughter," He started, "I, I have thought long and hard on this, but…"

Silentkit looked up at him for a moment then looked down at her paws, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I have decided to give you one more chance. The warriors said I should send you into exile, but you being my daughter is too hard." He mewed.

Silentkit looked up at him, a small flame of hope flickering in her eyes. "Thank you!" She gasped. She nuzzled him in thanks. Treestar nodded and picked her up. He carefully carried her to the nursery where he placed her down. Silentkit looked after him as he left her alone in the empty nursery. That night she slept alone, as well as every night that followed. Her life had been judged by one simple mistake of Silentkit's unknown power.


End file.
